The purpose of the Epidemiology/Biometrics Core is to provide integral support in all stages of study development, conduct, analysis and reporting for the individual projects of this grant. This core will provide a service function with respect to database management, computer programming, and statistical analysis. This core will serve administrative components of the overall grant by providing ongoing monitoring and reporting of accrual for both animal and human subjects. This core will also assist in the quality assurance aspects of the grant research. The data needs of the various projects depend on high quality data management and statistical analysis. We will provide access to a state-of-the-art computer facility with appropriate statistical analysis tools. The highly experience core personnel will support the broad range of investigations outlined in the proposal. In addition to providing ongoing biostatistical support, the long range goal of the research is to assist in the formation of hypotheses about the health effects of chlorinated hydrocarbon exposure that will be extrapolated to and tested in human subjects in future epidemiologic investigations. This core will directly foster the development of such studies.